Christopher Sabat
|birth_place = Washington, D.C. |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Line Producer |alias = Christopher R. Sabat Chris R. Sabat Chris Sabat |gender = Male |status = Alive / Active |title = |family = |spouse = |children = |relatives = |ethnic = |religion = |salary = |networth = |credits = |website = |agent = }} Christopher Robin Sabat (born April 22, 1973 in Washington, D.C.) is an American voice actor, ADR Director, and Line Producer. He has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series, as well as video games. Sabat is also the founder and director at the OkraTron 5000 audio production facility in Dallas, Texas. Sabat is best known for his voice work in Dragon Ball as several main characters, most notably Vegeta and Piccolo. He has also voiced such characters as Ayame Sohma in Fruits Basket, Alex Louis Armstrong in Fullmetal Alchemist, Kikuchiyo Samurai 7, Kazuma Kuwabara and Toshin Raizen in Yu Yu Hakusho, Cross Marian in D.Gray-man, and Roronoa Zoro in One Piece. Sabat is usually cast in roles which involves him playing a very strong man or very gruff, tough, grouchy characters. Anime * Aquarion - Narrator * Baldr Force EXE Resolution - Yuuya * Bamboo Blade - Kenzaburō Ishibashi * Basilisk (manga) - Kasumi Gyoubu * BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Preview Narrator * Birdy the Mighty Decode - Skeletso * Black Blood Brothers - Cain Warlock * Black Cat - Zagine Axeloake * Blassreiter - Gred Frentzen * Burst Angel - Azuma Iriki * Blue Gender - Keith Bean * Case Closed - Craig * Casshern Sins - Bolton * Claymore - Galk * Corpse Princess - Hazama * D.Gray-man - General Cross Marian * Darker Than BLACK - Yūsuke Saitō * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Kami, Korin, Recoome * Dragon Ball (series) (Funimation Dub)- Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Kami, King Piccolo, Zarbon, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guru, Korin, Mr. Popo, Additional Voices * Dragonaut - The Resonance - Gio * Eden of the East - Yusei Kondo * Fruits Basket - Ayame Sohma * Fullmetal Alchemist - Alex Louis Armstrong * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Alex Louis Armstrong * The Galaxy Railways - Leon * Glass Fleet - Heizak * Gunslinger Girl - Pietro Fermi * Hell Girl - Goro Suetsugu * Heroic Age - Karkinos Rucan * Hetalia Axis Powers - Rome * Initial D - Kyoichi Sudo (Funimation dub) * Jyu Oh Sei - Yuuki * Kaze no Stigma - Ryuya Kazamaki * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Shio Sakaki * Kiddy Grade - Chevalier D'Autrich * Kodocha - Naru Naru * Lupin III - Daisuke Jigen * Moon Phase - Vargas * Mushishi - Kōrō's father (Ep. 7) * My Bride is a Mermaid - Masa * Nabari no Ou - Kannuki * Negima!? - Narrator * One Piece - Roronoa Zoro * Origin: Spirits of the Past - Hajan * Ouran High School Host Club - Ritsu Kasanoda * Romeo × Juliet - Cerimon * Samurai 7 - Kikuchiyo * Shin-chan - Yonro * Sgt. Frog - Giroro * Speed Grapher - Saiga Tatsumi * Spice and Wolf - Marlheit * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning - Kiyotaka Narumi * SoltyRei - Roy Revant * Soul Eater - Eibon * Summer Wars - Katsuhiko Jinnouchi * Trinity Blood - Tres Iqus * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Kurogane * Vexille - Zak * Yu Yu Hakusho - Kazuma Kuwabara, Raizen ADR Staff Line Producer * Blue Gender * D.Gray-man * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Glass Fleet * Lupin III * Solty Rei ADR Director * Blue Gender * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley * Case Closed * D.Gray-man * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Dragon Ball (series) * Glass Fleet * Gunslinger Girl * Kodocha * Lupin III * Solty Rei * YuYu Hakusho Video Game * Bloodrayne 2 - Slezz, Newscaster, Minions * Borderlands - Sledge * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Captain Smiley, Star, Mr. Meatenstein * Deus Ex: Invisible War - Alex Denton * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Garland * Dragon Ball series - Shenron, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, General Silver, Kami, King Piccolo, Zarbon, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guru, Korin, Mr. Popo (Additional Characters) * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - additional voices * Halo Wars - Tutorial Instructor * The Last Remnant - The Conqueror * The Maw - The Maw * Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - Rundas, additional voices * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Roronoa Zoro, Evil Guardian/Evil Master Beast * Spikeout: Battle Street - Tenshin * Splosion Man - Mr. Meatenstein * Stuntman Ignition - Stunt Coordinator * Time Crisis 4 - Captain William Rush * Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel - Alex Louis Armstrong * Lux-Pain - Liu Yee External links * * Category:1973 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Washington, D.C. ar:كريستوفر سابات es:Christopher Sabat fr:Christopher Sabat fi:Christopher Sabat